In order to be able to test, control and/or monitor the integrity, security and/or quality of a data system, e.g. a data processing system, a data processing device and/or a data network, a number of tests, e.g. test software application, have been developed and utilized.
The proprietor or provider of a data system will have to purchase a number of different tests, e.g. software applications, in order to—for instance—be able to achieve a certain degree of security including detection and documentation, and accordingly take action on hacker attacks, cyber vandalism, unauthorized accessing of confidential data on the system, destruction or distortion of data, congestion of data processing, crashing of the data system etc. Different test are normally dedicated to different scopes of the security problem and will have different advantages and flaws in relation to a particular data system and in relation to a particular security aspect.
Further, the development of data systems, e.g. both hardware and software, demands a corresponding development to the test software application. Similarly, weaknesses and security flaws in data systems are discovered ongoing, demanding corresponding updating of current tests.
In consequence, a proprietor or a provider of a data system will have to invest in a number of different test programs, each facilitating said different security checks, in order to obtain a certain degree of security in relation to the data system. Further, the proprietor or provider will have to purchase new versions of said tests, updates and/or new tests in order to be able to retain the same degree of security. Finally the proprietor or provider will have to allocate labour resources to the task of implementing the tests, updating tests and/or installing new versions of tests.
Because of the expenses and efforts involved both in purchasing tests/updates and in running said tests, the efforts involved in the security may lead to a result, which is far from optimal. Therefore a need exists to provide security testing, monitoring and other security related services to data systems, whereby the proprietor or provider of such data systems may obtain such tests etc. in order to be able to check the security level of his/her system, in order to be able to correct detected flaws/weaknesses, and in order to be able to retain the security level of the system/systems and preferably also improve the level of security without having to invest an increased amount of money, labour and effort.